


One Way Or Another

by timmy_fell_down_the_depression_well



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Megatron, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Even less with virgin Megatron, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not a lot of Bottom Megatron, Seal Breaking, Valve Play (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_fell_down_the_depression_well/pseuds/timmy_fell_down_the_depression_well
Summary: “You’re six million years old, and you still have your seal?”I just wanted an excuse to write filth, I'm so sorry.





	One Way Or Another

Megatron is a Master Tactician- and that's just objectively _fact_. After all, despite the fact that Optimus Prime is also, he has to begrudgingly admit, a worthy adversary and an Excellent Tactician, Megatron has kept them at a near stalemate after driving the Autobots from Cybertron. Who else can say something like that?

A healthy amount of paranoia likely helps, too. One can't be _too_ careful around mechs that might potentially turn on him or stab him when he wasn't looking.

It's why he was so, _so_ careful when Starscream had asked to court him, running simulations over and over in his processor until he'd exhausted all of them in disbelief when Starscream did nothing predictable.

Which was to say, everything was _perfectly_ predictable in an un-Starscream way.

He'd actually gone out of his way to court him _properly_ , leaving datapads with 'love letters', singing to him (surprisingly, his singing voice was _very_ pleasant and not at all screechy), and leaving behind practical gifts, like an upgraded Fusion Cannon (didn't explode in his face, but did shoot faster) and kits that would allow him to patch himself up when his self healing didn't kick in properly, therefore negating most needs to end up in the MedBay.

He was even offering helpful advice and strategy during meetings.

It was off putting, but over time, Megatron's paranoia tamped down, and he found himself falling into a pattern, falling _into_ it- but Starscream was always good at playing the long game, and he always did like taking advantage of weaknesses where he could find them.

He should have known.

_He should have known_.

Starscream had offered him a cube of energon with sweetly sugared words, and a fluttering of his wings, and Megatron, ever the _fool_ , had taken it with little more than a glance and a smirk. It had taken little more than half of the cube before it had gone into effect, but by then, he supposed, it was too late. Struggling to his pedes, Megatron snarled, and felt briefly vindicated when Starscream took a few steps back, but it was short lived, because he was struggling to continue standing, heavily falling back to sit on the berth- and then, ultimately, laying back with a heavy grunt.

His body felt heavy, and hot, and several warnings popped up about foreign substances and sudden rising temperatures, but nothing about potential death, and-

" _Really_?" He means for his tone to come out flat, but it's strained, so strained, and he grits his denta, and does his best to not feel so betrayed. Of course this was coming, _of course_ Starscream was going to do this. Hadn't he been looking for something like this, the Lie, the _Hidden Clause_? He tries to pretend that it doesn't _sting_ \- doesn’t sting his pride, and whatever feelings he’d managed to get out of the whole thing. Damn Starscream, and damn _himself_ for falling for it.

Starscream, having perched on the edge of his desk to watch him with half shuttered optics, got up, loose and languidly, and his vents snapped open, steam rising. To The Pits with this blasted Seeker, he was going to kill him when this was over-

He can't even jerk in surprise when Starscream straddles him with a low croon, long claws dragging across his chassis, one servo curling around one of his neck struts, and the other cupping his cheek when the Seeker bends down to kiss him, nipping at his bottom lip and pressing his glossa into Megatron's intake in a way that makes his engines rev. Thrice pitted Scientist and his schemes, but Megatron's optics offline anyhow.

A fool is a fool is a _fool_. Megatron can't help but wonder if he should be reconsidering who the Tactical Genius is, here.

Starscream pulls back with a hum, and Megatron finds himself dizzy with it, helm struggling as he chases after before laying back down. Perhaps if he narrows his optics, Starscream will understand that he is incredibly displeased with this change of events.

The Seeker flaps his servo dismissively, sitting back like he belongs there, and some part of him (" _The part that was being courted_.", said a traitorous voice.) says that he does before Megatron squashes it flat. Starscream is a traitor and a schemer, and Megatron should have known that the Seeker would have taken any way in that he could've.

He just didn't think Starscream would go to these sort of lengths. He wouldn't make the same mistake.

"Don't look like that- I haven't even told you what I'm going to do to you.", and that purr is doing things to him, so whatever Starscream put in that energon is absolutely to blame and has nothing to do with any pre-existing attraction, obviously. "You're going to kill me, obviously- get it _over_ with." He can't even manage a snarl, his glossa feels so heavy, as though it was physically weighed down with a finger.

Starscream leveled him with a bored look, and then, very slowly, very deliberately, ran his claws lightly over the ports of Megatron's hips, then reached back, rudely tapped his servo against Megatron's valve panel, and went, "Open up.", in that horrible, nasty, silky tone of his, and he wasn't going to-

Oh.

Oh, he was, apparently, because that soft 'snnk' was the panel unlatching and sliding back, and Starscream was ever so lightly using his knuckle to circle Megatron’s node.

Megatron’s vents strain in their effort to get more heat out, and at this rate, the room was going to need to be cleaned by Drones, because there was going to be condensation everywhere. Megatron means to snarl, but his engines rev again, and really, what’s the point when his own body won’t even cooperate with him?

Traitors everywhere, truly.

Starscream laughs at him, because of course, why wouldn’t he, but surprises Megatron by leaning down to kiss him again, free servo stroking over a cheek as he slides down between Megatron’s legs and begins to arrange him the way he’d like. At least, Megatron notes with some amusement, Starscream struggles to move his mass, but ultimately, Megatron ends up sprawled out in the center of the berth with Starscream between his legs, rubbing at his hip ports, both of them now, and sliding down to hold his valve open, stroking over the center.

Megatron can feel the way he clenches at the foreign touch, and Starscream purrs again, bending down, and then there’s a glossa, sure but light, sliding against him, and Megatron’s optics flicker in surprise, a gasp shocked out of him. It’s a point of pride, that no one has had his valve, something he’s kept tucked away. To think that Starscream is just taking-

It must say something, that the idea turns him on a little more than he’d like to admit.

What he can admit, however, is that Starscream always knew what to do with his glossa. Apparently, talking wasn’t the only thing his intake was good for, and it’s not long, humiliatingly enough, before Megatron’s hips, weakly but involuntarily, are swivelling down towards Starscream, thighs trembling, lips parted in open mouthed pants.

He starts, when a single finger presses in, achingly slow, but after a moment, the claw hits a boundary, and Megatron tenses up because he knows- he knows that Starscream is going to say something, but the Seeker seems to pause and go quiet, which is somehow worse. Megatron tenses, fingers managing to clench the bed sheets, but Starscream only pulls his finger out and sits up, leveling a look at Megatron with a tilted helm.

“You’re six million years old, and you _still_ have your seal?”

Megatron’s denta clench hard, but before he can say something scathing, Starscream, surprisingly softly, goes, “Do you want me to stop?”

That in itself brings Megatron up short, and he can practically feel his processors grind to a halt. Starscream, asking for permission? Asking him if this was alright? Megatron wants to laugh in his face, but mostly, he’s just confused. Starscream stares hard at him, and then, as though he has any right to be exasperated, rolls his optics, and slaps the inside of his thigh, making it jump.

“For someone who’s a poet, you’re terrible with words. I want to _top_ , you absolute idiot. If I had wanted you _dead_ just now, I’ve had ample time to do it. What I want, is you under me, begging for _more_ while I take you **_apart_**.”

Oh, didn’t that just make Megatron’s engines rumble with want, and Starscream must’ve seen something he liked, because he gave the inside of Megatron’s thigh another slap, optics sparking again, and snarled, grinding his thumb against Megatron’s node in a way that made him twist and gasp. “Ask me for it- tell me you want me to break you seal and ruin you for anyone else, _My Lord_.”

Megatron, by this time, would’ve cursed at him, would’ve snarled and demanded, and pressed Starscream into the berth and given him what for- but that would’ve been empty, compared to this, somehow, laying back and letting Starscream do all the work for once.

Despite the fact that he’s got drugged energon running through his systems.

Megatron shifts, silent, and Starscream, in an irritating show of patience, smirks at him, likely because he knows how difficult it is for Megatron to ask for anything. The Warlord is going to need new denta, by this point, with the way he’s been grinding them.

“Primus _frag it_ \- **_please_** , Starscream.”

That smug, irritating voice of his cuts through the pleasure like a knife, and the Seeker peeks back up, optics glinting. “You know, I always thought you might just be a prude, or perhaps, it was just part of that lovely personality.” That finger returns, and Starscream doesn’t even give him a chance to clench up before it’s pressing through, and it stings, but it doesn’t hurt, and he can feel Starscream pressing the rest of the seal back before pulling out, and returning with two fingers this time.

Megatron sucks a breath in, clenching up, and his valve trembles briefly, but Starscream hushes him with a croon, and bends back down to lick at his node and around his fingers until Megatron is nearly writhing again, helm pressed hard against the sheets. It’s _good_ \- it’s better than he expected from any mech, much less Starscream, who is being surprisingly considerate, now. It’s almost enough to make Megatron forgive him.

Almost.

Starscream goes from two to three, spreading him open and toying with his valve, until Megatron starts to forget why he’d ever not wanted anyone in his valve when it felt like this. The sheets were going to need to be cleaned, and he was so wet with lubricant he could hear it, the filthy slick noises of Starscream’s fingers working inside him, and he’s on fire, he’s burning, and if Starscream doesn’t do something _right now_ -

Starscream only laughs again, but it’s less smug this time, raspy, like he’s affected by this, too.

His panel snaps open, and his spike is proportionate, soft, muted grey and red curling up the sides. Long, and elegant- nothing like his spike, but it makes him hungry all the same, and he shifts, engines rumbling again. “Come on, come on, _Starscream_ -” Which of course means Starscream is going to go agonizingly slow. The tip presses just against his hole, and then slides up, butting against his node, and his next noise is more of an embarrassing whine that makes his face heat up pink.

That seems to spur the Seeker into action, at least, and even then, he only starts with the tip, a steady push in that makes the Warlord go still, breaths coming in stuttered bursts as Starscream stretches him, the first mech in an uncharted area. He’s brushing against places Megatron wasn’t aware he’d even _had_ , and he’s trembling by the time Starscream’s hips press against his, optics wide, but unseeing.

He’s not exactly religious, but if he _was_ , he thinks he’d pray to Primus right about now.

Miracle upon Miracles, Starscream stays still and lets him ease into the sensation, reaching to stroke over his chassis and vents, at his hip ports, to mouth over his neck cables- making him feel good. If he were less addled, he’d be inclined to think this was a _bad_ thing. As it was, he was only thinking, future wise, of how to get a repeat performance.

And then Starscream moved his hips, and Megatron promptly stopped thinking, optics wide and unfocused with the way Starscream pulled out, electricity shooting down his back strut when he snapped his hips back against him. Even Starscream seemed to be at a loss, at first, as though he were _surprised_ he’d even gotten this far, before he found his bearing and set a pace, slow but hard, managing to rock Megatron against the berth a little. “My Lord, Megatron-” Starscream sounds _reverent_ , more in awe of him like this than when Megatron is at his most regal in his throne, or upright commanding the troops, like he can’t help the way his voice breaks.

It’s incredibly flattering to think that, despite being mostly unable to move (is the drug still going through him, or, worse, is he incapable of moving due to pleasure?) and Megatron allows himself the tiniest bit of pride at such an accomplishment.

Until Starscream starts moving faster, grunting, demanding he _take it_ in short puffed breaths, wings fluttering tellingly, and then Megatron is shaking, optics unwilling shuttering, and when Starscream grounds into him, grinds against something deeper in him and against his node at the same time, Megatron outright spits static and-

\------

When he comes to, Starscream is limp against him, sprawled over him in a way that is distinctly cuddly, and Megatron forgets to grumble at him properly, hips and valve pleasantly sore. The drug had worn off sometime between when he’d offlined and now, and, with a grimace, he realizes he can feel lubricant still leaking out of him, rapidly cooling against the air. When he shifts, Starscream jolts, too slow, reaction time likely hindered by all the effort, and Megatron has him pinned on his back in record time, babbling apologies, optics wide, servos raised to protect himself.

Megatron amuses himself with the cowering for a few moments, but gives the Seeker a shake after a while, and a snarl.

“If you ever try that again, I’ll see to it that you _can’t_ walk back out.” The threat seems to do the trick for the moment, but then Starscream’s helm tilts, and bold servos press against Megatron’s chassis, smoothing up to his neck struts and giving a little tug.

Horrible, to think that, after all that, it nearly makes his engines rev again.

“And perhaps.. Without the drugged energon, My Lord?”

There’s a slow smile creeping over Starscream’s face, and Megatron would rather say it makes him uncomfortable than admit it’s turning him on- or, _Primus forbid_ , that it’s _charming_. However, a thought occurs to him, and he returns the smile with his own grin, a flash of teeth that wipes the humor right off of Starscream’s face. “You broke the rules of the Courting Engagement and had the object of your affection before I’d even said yes.”

Rising, he gingerly moves towards his personal washracks, and ignores the soft noise of disappointment behind him, instead pausing just inside the door to toss over his shoulder, “I suppose you’ll just have to start all over again.”

The flurry of movements behind him and subsequent mess in the shower weren’t any indications that Megatron enjoyed any of it.

Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written or posted anything on here before, and I don't have a Beta, so I hope this wasn't hot garbage lmao
> 
> I don't have a main tumblr for Transformers stuff but uh, soon, if anyone likes this enough.
> 
> edit: tumblr blog is now please-step-on-me-soundwave.tumblr.com


End file.
